Don't stop, it's our duet
by Mana D. Campbell
Summary: AU:Nea is a Siren with an anti-social problem, Allen is a human who is deemed as a problem. What will happen when this two meet? Siren!Nea & Human!Allen
1. Chapter 1

Gazing out at the plain rocks in boredom, Nea released a yawn. His eyes threatening to close as sleep tried to overcome his senses. At first, he wanted to spend his free time by doing something productive, such as singing perhaps, but quickly overruled that thought.

His voice only brings destruction.

Just as he decided to leave and go back to his dearest brother, his oversensitive ears picked out something. Or rather a voice.

It was melodious and the song it was singing was heavenly. The next minute he found himself swimming towards the source of it. Rules be dammed.

Nea was captivated, the creature- No, the human that was singing it was beautiful. With an equally beautiful voice.

His mouth opened, wondering if he should join it and turned it into a duet. . .

The singing stopped abruptly, accompanied by a gasp.

The human that was singing so passionately before was starring at him, eyes wide from shock and terror. He turned his heals, ready to bail when the young siren put both of his hands up.

"Wait!" The voice was hypnotising, the human find himself stopping. Looking back at the siren with curiosity.

"Ahh." Nea said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Regretting every moment when he called the land creature.

"You have a nice voice?"It sounded more like a question rather than a statement, the last piece of pride he had left was destroyed into tiny pieces.

"Umm. . .thanks?"


	2. Chapter 2

Allen was sure, so damn sure, that he was being stalked. Call it instinct but even without it he would knew, because every time he went to the rock plains he always felt like someone was starring at him. Making him feel awkward about doing anything, and after _that_ meeting, he would always look out cautiously at the sea, incase a certain siren is tailing him.

He catched his breathe, but it flattered as soon as he sung the first out. There's this feeling again, having eyes on you. He somehow knew it was not people from his own race since he had choose a place where people would avoid, this rocky valley have the history of suicide. Making it only natural for people to call it haunted or some sort, and most of all, there's him, no people in their right mind would come to him. More or less stalk him, who would?

He gaze at the open sea with threatening eyes, searching for any sign of dangers. "Come out!" He shouted, through the eyes of an outsider it would be as if he was shouting at nothing, or better, a make believe friend.

Allen was sure he had lost his mind when suddenly, a head popped from the water. A freaking head!

Oh, wait! He recognize that head, it was the siren who complimented his voice last week. Feeling rather nervous he settled for an awkward greeting.

". . .Hi?" As that word left his mouth, he felt so stupid.

The siren looked at him weirdly before shrugging. "Ummm. . .hi?"

An awkward silence pass through them, Allen gulped, wondering what he should do. Their previous encounter repeating in his mind.

"I'm Allen," He said as he stepped forward, he facepalmed internally. But really, what do people do when they meet a creature that only existed in fairy tales.

"I'm Nea," The siren proclaimed as he stretched out a hand, who he now dubbed as Nea. Allen took the hand dumbly and shook it, hiding his disgust as he wiped away his now wet hand on his trousers.

Silence one again, and this time it was waiting to be filled. Allen took the opportunity to exit this awkward moment. Thankfully, the sun is starting to sink below the horizon.

"i have to go," He said.

"Me too," Nea also said, and together they left.

It was a good thing their third meeting went well.

* * *

 **Thank you Candy_Crackpot for your suggestion, I didn't realize I forgot to put Allen and Nea there. Thank you for reviewing and one more thing, there is no romance. I ship them but I don't now how to write romance so they will stay as friends.**

 **Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Here!" Nea said happily, putting something in Allen hand.

Allen face contorted confusedly as he starred at the foreign object in his hand. It was golden orb and attached to a string in a loop, he was sure he saw this once. . .

"You wear it around your neck, like this," Nea said, showing the same object around his neck, the only difference is it's black.

"A necklace," Allen blurted, finally realising the answer. He saw people wore it at festivals, especially women. Ladies and duchess always wore it.

But he was not a girl and neither there was a festival. Not like he was allowed to attend one anyway.

With a disgusted face, Allen shoved back the necklace onto Nea's hands, who also pushed it back to him. It suddenly became a battle of strength and will, that neither will give up. A smile grin snaked it's way onto Nea's face, and with that, he pulled Allen's hand causing him to fall into the water

Now dripping wet, Allen glared daggers at Nea, who was laughing he life out at the rock. Allen stepped closer to Nea, and unknowingly to him, Allen was already at his back. His laughter died out and he chuckled nervously, sensing the dark aura, he did not dare to turn around.

"Ouch-Hey!"

Nea grumbled, rubbing his arm tenderly as he glared at his friends back. Though he knew it was all his fault for laughing at him, while already now his anger. Nea sigh, looping the necklace around his friend's neck and tied it tightly.

"It's a communication device," Nea said softly, hoping that it would not spike Allen's emotion. "With this, we can't talk to each other from anywhere in the world,"

Allen turned around to face Nea, eyes blazing like molten silver. Nea knew, he was still unforgiven. "How?" Allen ask, catching Nea by surprise. Nea realise the wrinkles around Allen's silver eyes, and he realize that it was not anger that Allen face adorned, but rather curiosity.

Nea grinned from ear to ear, draping an arm around Allen shoulder as he beckoned the horizon with the other one. "My dear Allen," He exclaimed. "I'm going to teach you all the wonder of magic,"

.

.

.

"I have to go," Nea said, his anxiety growing as the un start to dip in the horizon. But first. . .

He gripped Allen's hand tightly, causing the other to yelp in pain. Brown eyes switching into gold, just like how Allen had saw it dozen of time today. After muttering a few verses of his spell, Nea finally let go of Allen's hand.

"Ouch," Allen exclaimed, rubbing his hand tenderly. "What's this?" Allen ask, motioning the mark on his hand.

"If other sea creature come to you, just show it to them," Nea said.

Allen eyebrow scrunched together. "Why?" He ask.

"Cause not all are as good as me,"

.

.

.

Nea swum deeper and deeper, and with each meter he went under he swum faster. After all, it was a bit too dark to see and he didn't know if there is any predator. The black orb glowed eerily and coming from it was a voice, Nea couldn't help but smile as he listened to it.

"Hey Neah! Does it work?" Nea couldn't help but chuckle at that. "We didn't get to test this earlier,"

Nea took the orb and talked to it. "Of course it does," He said exasperated. "I was the one who made it,"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Someone from the other side laugh sarcastically, Nea rolled his eyes, in fact, both of them did it.

"Oh-Wait!" He heard Allen said urgently, muffled voice along with laughter could be heard with him. "There's people! I have to go!"

And with that, the light died and the darkness returned. Through squinted eyes, Nea could see the colour white and knowing full well it was his home, Nea dashed towards it.

He couldn't help though, thinking about Allen's relationship with other humans. He had once talked about it with Nea but only a glimpse of it, saying that he was the outcast and all.

Nea couldn't help but relate, after all, he was also in a seemingly similar situation as Allen.

Better ask him again tomorrow.

* * *

 **How was it? Good or bad? Please review so I can improve my writing. Thank you for reading it and also reviewing. Since it's a holiday, hopefully I can write more frequently** **. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nea waited, and waited and waited for Allen to come. And after what seem like forever, he sigh, resting his head on his arms as he contemplates. Maybe he came to early or Allen was running late, better yet, maybe Allen came to early and while waiting for Nea he got bored and decided to leave. Which was very likely of him but Nea doubted that, in most of their meeting, Nea was usually the one who came early while Allen come right on time. Wait, did they even set a time?

Maybe Allen got the place wrong? No. It's unlikely since they came here, at the same spot for the past few months. Or maybe he ran into a wild beast? Nea look at the forest at the forest, near the shore warrily. Nea once see a pack of wolf there, starring at him, observing, to the point where he got scarred and fled. He ran into wolves didn't he! Oh poor Allen, lying there on the forest ground. Being ripped by that four legged animal. His own blood bathing him, limbs being torn. Helpless, breathless, lifeless-

"Gyah!" He shouted, gripping his hair as he did so as he tried to burn away the vision that flooded his mind of Allen being killed in all possible situation. Maybe he was a bit twisted in the mind but. . .at least he was still sane.

Nea bitted his nail, paranoia and anxiety making him even more restless.

Nea felt like crying, his only friend (Family didn't count) whom he just made a few months ago is now probably dead, lost forever, gone! It was all his fault, it was all because of his cursed destiny. _Destruction,_ his only future of complete _annihilation_ and all he touch will _corrode._ All his love one, not only Allen but also his dearest Mana, if only he didn't exist then Mana would be healthy enough, Allen wouldn't have to come here every day and eventually be eaten by wolf.

And all would be peaceful, fine.

"Nea!" Someone called, and Nea actually cried. Seeing Allen running towards him, arms piled with. . . foreign objects. Such a beautiful sigh indeed, only if his friend isn't a ghost now.

"I'm sorry Allen!" Nea sobbed, burrowing his face in his arms. "You're dead and now you're a ghost and-"

"What?" Allen cut the distress child, looking at the siren ridiculously.

"You died! Eaten by wolves!" Nea exclaimed, looking at Allen in the eye.

-Oh! I forgot to add something: Just like Allen sense of direction, Nea has the ability is to conjure up the worst possible scenario with his mind-

Allen snorted at that, putting down the book besides him so that his arm is free. "I'm still alive Nea!" He stated, letting that obvious fact sink into Nea's mind.

"But-but-"

Nea was interrupted again by the redhead, who again gave him a fact. "Do I look dead? Can the dead speak to you Nea? Cause the last time I check, my heart was still beating and warm blood is running through my veins,"

Nea gave Allen a baffled look, making Allen sigh, clearly tired of this conversation about him. "Now shut up and let me show you something!" Allen grumbled.

Nea, not wanting to further anger his friend (who was still alive) simply stayed silent, looking at Allen eagerly as he took up one of the object besides him. It was something that he have never seen before, but Nea was sure he had seen it from time to time. It was square, with elegant symbols on top of it, bolded in gold.

"What is that?" Nea blurted.

Allen smiled at his friend curiosity. "Since you thought me magic last night, I'm going to teach you something today as repayment,"

Speaking of magic, Nea could simply ask Allen whereabout from Allen himself with the necklace he gave Allen. With that thought, Nea mentally facepalmed, cursing his own stupidity.

"These are books!" Allen exclaimed happily, showing Nea each and one of the books he brought with him. Nea could recognize some of the material on the cover such as metal, leather but that's about it.

Something else caught Nea's attention, the scent of blood. It smelled so sweet, like a blooming flower. Nea exhaled, trying to find the source. He spotted it, dark splotches on Allen white clothes, ever growing. His hand immediately went to examine the wound, and when he did, his face scrunched in disgust. There was a long gash along Allen's arm, still fresh judging by the blood oozing from it.

"Who did this?" He ask in concern.

Allen chuckled wearily, trying to retract his arm but the siren's grip was like steel. "I fell," Allen replied, clearly a lie. Nea doubted a simple fall could cause this.

Nea look up at Allen, who was trying hard no to flatter under his gaze. Nea usually would have brushed this off as a simple accident, but things were going out of hands.

"It needs to be healed," Nea stated the obvious, bringing Allen's arm closer to him. He bit the inside of his mouth to the point the metallic liquid fills it and then, he bit Allen's arm, at the centre of the wound. His sharp fangs penetrating through Allen's soft skin like a needle and his own blood mixing with Allen's. Allen wince in pain, making Nea feel guilty about it but immediately brushed it off. After awhile, the wound closed and Nea licked the remaining blood so his and Allen's blood wouldn't be a waste, Allen's blood was so sweet after all.

Allen look at the arm, eyes wide from surprise with a wide grin on his face. The long gash on his left arm was no more, only a scar remained that will heal as he got older.

"Who did it?" Nea ask, the books that Allen brought completely forgotten. Allen frowned, looking at everywhere except Nea. He heard the siren sigh and it was like dagger stabbing him, Nea was the last one he want to disappoint.

"Y-You know my relationship with other humans. . ." Allen hesitantly stuttered. Nea choose to remain silent, listening Allen with all seriousness. Allen doesn't stutter nor does he hesitated, much like both at the same time. It almost scared him to listen more.

"I'm sure you notice the bruises, the cuts that I got everyday," Of course he does, Nea was the one who heals them every single day.

"Well. . ." Allen continued, gaining more confidence to talk. "To my other species, I'm not exactly human,"

That baffled Nea, he stuttered out words that cause Allen to wince. "What?" Nea question ridiculously, almost shouting.

Allen nodded sadly, his silver eyes soft like the grey clouds above. "I was thrown when I was infant," Allen confessed. "People claim me to be a witch since I have red hair but I was a boy," Allen chuckled.

"Then the accusation became wilder and everything went downhill," Allen was thrown out from his thought when he heard Nea chuckle.

"No wonder I like you Allen," Nea said happily, looking at Allen with some kind of glint in his eyes. "We're so similar,"

It was Allen's turn to baffle, as he starred at Nea hesitantly as his friend was not in his right mind at the moment.

"I'm _Destruction,_ " Nea grinned and Allen couldn't help but wonder if he was under some kind of medication influence. "I inflict tragedies to others while you are a tragedy," Nea chuckled and Allen couldn't help but laugh along to.

There's no need for more explanation, Allen already understand what Nea meant.

Though they couldn't help but wonder, if their meeting was already planned.

* * *

"That's Taurus: The Bull ," Allen pointed out at the night sky above. Nea lying besides him, starring wondrously at the night sky.

He was a bit sad though, that it was Nea first time seeing the stars as Nea said that swimming in the ocean at night was dangerous, so his curfew was sunset. At the thought of Nea getting into trouble tomorrow made Allen chuckle.

Allen look at the book in his hand, studying it for a moment until finally he found the one he was looking for. He pointed at night sky again, somewhere north.

"There's Orion: The Hunter,"

"That one?!" Nea exclaimed happily, pointing at a constellation near the west. Allen sigh, squinting as he studied the astronomy book in his hand to see those goddamn words.

Just screw it!

"It's not named yet," Allen sigh, closing the book and put it besides him. Allen looked at the sky, then at Nea who he notice, eyes shined gold for a brief moment until it went back to the usual caramel.

"Cornelia," He heard Nea said uncertainly and Allen couldn't help but wonder; What is Cornelia?

"Cornelia," Allen agreed.

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry, it's a bit longer than the usual. I was a but excited when I did this. At first I didn't wrote the last panel but then, added it quickly since Allen's book would be a waste.**

 **For your information, Allen stole those books that's why he got the injury on his left arm.**

 **And sorry to** **disappoint, I still can't write romance. Though writing them was fun. Can you recommend me any Neallen fanfic, I already read broken white and a few more but that's about it. It doesn't have to be romance and some Poker Pair too.**

 **If you have any ideas for this story whether it's just oneshots or something more, please share it! Until then, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey!" A voice called.

And before they could continue, another voice hushed them.

* * *

Allen sigh for the umteenth time today, Nea was running late. Probably the fact that he'd just went back when the sun rises from the east, in a hurried manner. Though he still promise to come here like he usually does. And then, the both of them parted their ways.

Allen, like he usually does everyday, headed back to the rocky shore, bringing yet another set of books with him. He half expected to see Nea there like he always does while the other half said that he probably be a little late since their schedule was a bit of a mess now.

Boy was he wrong but true to his thought, Nea was late but not a little. The sun was a quarter away before sinking below the horizon and he was starting to get bored. Extremely bored, Allen even read the books to past some time. Suddenly, the thought of leaving was far to tempting but what if Nea did come only to find Allen not there. And he waited until it was like yesterday and only returned later morning and came back here late, until it leads to the both of them never meeting.

And suddenly, the necklace that they can use to communicate each other was forgotten. Allen was similar to Nea in a certain way, it was almost scary.

Allen glared at the lapsing wave as if it done something wrong to him. The stack of book already finished besides him. It was hot, with the sun glaring at him and the way the sky is devoid of any cloud. His pale skin bare to the beaming sunlight, casting a sickly halo around him. Allen does look sick though, with his bruised and bleeding skin, barely visible under the clothing he was wearing.

Suddenly, there was movement below the surface and Allen nearly gasped, surprise by the sudden head popping out from the ocean duface. Correction: Heads.

It was not one but two, the both of them unrecognizable. Allen backed away slightly, feeling a bit afraid, not because he doesn't know them, but by the insane glint in their golden eyes. And he thought clowns were scary.

"That's Nea's mark!" The girl exclaimed, pointing a finger at the mark on Allen's left hand.

The other sigh exasperated, running a hand through his wet hair so it doesn't cover the front of his face. He had an uncanny resemblance to Nea, in fact, Allen almost called him that if it weren't for the beauty mark on his face.

"Yes, I can see that," He said, sounding almost bored.

"He's Nea's friend," The girl exclaimed again, a wide grin on her doll like face.

The older of the two nodded, it was clearly he didn't want to be here. Allen felt pity for him.

"So what's your name?" She suddenly ask, turning her attention to the redhead human.

"Uhhh. . .Allen. What's yours?" Allen ask, his voice wavering slightly. Not used to excitement.

"I'm Road!" She said and beckoned the siren besides her.

"This is Tyki, say hi Tyki," Road said, sounding a bit to happy with that.

"Hi Allen," Tyki gritted, his voice lace with sarcasm.

"Hello," Allen replied and broke into an awkward chuckle. "Why are you here?" He deadpanned.

"We heard-" Road begins.

And that's the start of their unhealthy friendship.

* * *

Allen wasn't sure what just happened, 1. he was intrude by two siren who exclaimed about Nea (Road) and 2. They are now gossiping about Nea.

Who new Nea was popular?

"So wait!" Allen stopped, before they could go onto further detail. "You're basically his aunt," He pointed at Road. "You're basically his. . .nephew? Uncle? Grandfather?" He said uncertain, looking at Tyki. They are now talking about their relationship with Nea.

Tyki shrugged. "It's complicated,"

Allen nodded hesitantly as he doesn't want to go into further details. "Who's the father?" Allen ask, it was a morbid curiosity that's been eating him for a while now.

This time both Road and Tyki shrugged, an understanding passing between them, that only they can understand. "It's complicated,"

Allen sigh, facepalming and looking at them exasperated. "I give up," Allen exclaimed. "I don't even want to know your family tree now,"

"It's okay, Allen," Road assured, her voice sounded strangely sweet. "Even we're confuse about it,"

"You've been bleeding for a while now," Tyki suddenly said, changing the topic of the conversation. "Do you want me to heal-"

"No!" Allen exclaimed, glaring at Tyki as he covered his body. "Pervert!"

Tyki face look like it was hit by a brick, now glaring at the two who was laughing. "Your arm's bleeding, why are you covering your chest?" He ask, quite ridiculously.

"Because," Allen managed to wheeze, gripping his stomach as he tried to regain his breath. " _Reasons_ ,"

Tyki put both of his hands up, a sign of surrender but to them, it was the sign of victory. Allen and Road high fived each other and in the end, made their own secret handshake leaving poor Tyki as the third wheel.

"Can you guys stop!" Tyki exclaimed, causing the both of them to cringed.

"Sorry," Allen apologize. "We we're having a moment,"

"But Allen," Road eyebrows scrunched together as she inhaled. "You don't want us to fix it? Your blood smell so sweet," She said.

Allen pushed his sleeve up, revealing the wound that he got when he was dragged on the pavement. It covered from above his elbow and stopped before his shoulder, the wound was wide and blood was still flowing from it. It doesn't hurt, but rather numb as he was already used to the pain. But if it's not cleaned it might caught an infection and that will hurt.

Allen hummed for a while, contemplating, at first, he'd wanted Nea to fix it but Nea was late. And now, two sirens wanted to fix it for him. He finally reach to a conclusion, it was for his survival.

"Sure, go ahead!" Allen said as he lowered himself down a bit, so they can reach his arm.

Their eyes lit up eagerly, the smell of Allen's blood was intoxicating and it would be such a waste for it-

"Road! Tyki!" Someone yelled, breaking them from the hypnotism. Nea suddenly appeared, acting as a barrier between them and Allen.

Allen backed away in confusion, wondering why Nea suddenly appeared. All angry and rage, with his eyes blazing a molten gold that overpowered the the other two.

"Nea," Road chuckled nervously, suddenly in front of Tyki as if protecting him from harms way. "What a pleasant surprise," She continued, gaining more confidence as she did so.

"Why are you here?" Nea spat out, his voice laced with venom.

"We were just curious," Road said and she smirked.

Allen flinched when he felt Nea's anger spike. Why was Nea so angry? They're his family right?

"Nea," Allen called, his voice hushed. "Calm down,"

Nea deflated when he heard that, but the malice and insanity in his eyes never leave him as he glared at the other two. With equal eyes, only a bit warmer and cooler.

"Go," Nea said. Tyki and Road backed away, smiling creepily with only hint of malice in their eyes and their eyes always have an insane glint in them .

"Bye!" Road said in a singsong voice. "We'll see you again, Allen,"

And they disappeared under the surface. Allen released a sigh before glaring at Nea, he hit Nea's shoulder causing him to wince in pain.

"Why you'd do that for?!" Nea exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder sourly.

"Why you'd do that for, idiot," Allen hissed.

And then, gold meets silver. Allen never noticed the insanity that held in them and he was sure even his eyes held some. Learning to survive is like learning in a madhouse, everyone had a few screw loose in them. Nea's eyes melt away to caramel, a darker tone of gold.

"Did they hurt you?" Nea ask, sounding concern.

Allen smiled slightly at Nea's moodswing. "No, we just talk," he answered.

Nea smiled in relief. "Thank goodness," Nea sigh.

"I did ask them to fix this though," Allen said, revealing the wide wound on his left shoulder.

Nea sigh, clearly unhappy at that. "But I just healed you yesterday!" Nea exclaimed.

"Hurry up!" Allen hissed. "So we can read the books I brought,"

* * *

"Nea," Allen called, closing the book in his hand. "You should go back,"

"Why," Nea cried in disbelief and shock, starring at Allen as if he's betrayed him. "I just got here!"

"You're going to get in trouble, and come late tommorow. Basically, just like what'd happened today," Allen said as if he memorized it from a book.

"No," Nea said.

"Go,"

"I don't want to,"

"I'll leave you here, hope you enjoy the company of wolves,"

Finally Nea sigh. "Fine. Fine," He said reluctantly. "I'll go, if that's what you want,"

Allen smiled. "It's okay, I read you a book through this," He revealed the golden ball in his hands.

"'The Secret of The Mind.' Okay," Nea said, making Allen laugh at him.

"Yes. Yes. Now go!" Allen said, as he collected the book in his arms. "The sun is setting,"

"And Allen," Nea called and pulled Allen hand, causing the book to fall from it. "If they come again. call me," Nea said, almost pleading.

Allen nodded, wondering what harm could Road and Tyki cause. "Yes. Fine. Now, shoo," Allen said, collecting back the book into his arms, again.

"Or I kick you out," he continued.

Nea stuck his tongue at Allen before diving into the water.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm happy with your reviews, I stalk through them everyday. All my thanks to jy24, AllenWalker009, Ryuakilover, Candy Crackpot, JJ45, Nadejdaro, giselleavellaneda09 and CrownedClown14th for reviewing this story. And also for the recommendation, not exactly my taste but it fulfilled my need for Neallen fic. Allen's hair is red but there's no innocence on his left arm so sorry. And wait patiently, I'm planning for something to happen. And no, Allen is not immuned.**

 **The reason I made siren blood can heal is at first I wanted to do tears but with how much Nea cries over Mana, the whole ocean should be a medicine brew so in the end I made it blood. Do I have to express Allen's background more or should I just go with the plot, or do you want Allen's background/history since I'm afraid some of you don't know. Please review or PM me if you want to share your ideas or have questions to ask.**


	6. Chapter 6

Allen hummed happily, feet swinging back and forth over the edge. He'd hummed himself a simple melody, to pass his time as he waits for Neah. Neah was late, again. . .But this time, Allen now the reason.

Near the horizon, he'd suddenly spotted a pair of heads. If he'd remember correctly, they were Tyki and Road, and so Allen waved at them. Greeting them with a friendly manner, that is until he saw their smirk.

Retracting back his arm, Allen crawled back up, hoping to escape as soon as possible. But then, they started singing.

Maybe Neah was actually _right_ for once

.

.

.

Allen returned back to conscious, deeply under the surface of the sea where he was continuing to dive deeper. Without panicking, in order not to waste breathe, he kicked his leg and pulled his arm. Trying to reach to the surface in time.

But he was too far under, and his lung was collapsing on itself.

The salt water stung his eyes, and it took all of his willpower not to close it. Allen was never a swimming person, he was rather used to the shore. Where the water could on reach his feet.

But no matter how much he clawed the water or kick or whatever, the sea was still pulling him down. And he realized that he was still diving deeper even though he was swimming upwards.

Allen wanted air, precious oxygen that could only be obtained on the surface. His lungs were screaming for it and Allen wanted nothing more than to quench it's thirst.

Truth to be told, he was panicking by now. The more he blinked, the more the darkness crept over his vision and the more he tried to swim upwards the more he fell deeper. What a twisted irony it was!?

His ears was ringing loudly and ironically, he was able to hear anything. The blood rushing to his head, the beating of his heart and the cries of his lungs. He was able to hear nothing and everything.

"-Len!" He was pretty sure he was hallucinating by this point. "Allen!"

 _Just_ _let_ _go._ . . the demon inside him whispered.

 _After all, you have always wanted to die._ . .

Slowly, his focus began to burn away, eyes exhausted to even stay open. And, his arms stop, followed by his legs.

"Allen!" He was sure it was the sound of a distant memory, calling for him.

"Allen!"

His eyes snapped open, after all, memories can't touch. Neah hoovered above him, seeing naturally relax in his own element.

But. . .his cells was starving for oxygen and without it he couldn't operate. So after the moment, Allen close his eyes again, his body drifted into Neah's arm.

He heard Nea calling for him, as he swim upwards to reach for the surface. With Allen in his tow, he couldn't help but feel worried over how cold Allen felt and how he was turning blue. He called again, pulling Allen from unconscious. After all, if one fell unconscious underneath then it would surely mean death. . .

 _Death._ . .you wished for that didn't you Allen?

How does it feel Allen? About living, about dying.

Allen released the air from his mouth, letting the seawater fill his lung. Nea shook him slightly, wanting to go faster but afraid that the change of pressure will cause Allen.

" _I'm_ _sorry._ . _.but_ _I_ _can't answer that question._ . ."

Sorry? What are you sorry for?. . .

That no one could love a monster such as yourself. . .

Except for _me?_

It's kinda of funny of how he see the beauty in death rather than in life. It seems, not even fulfilling his quench for relationship was able to change him.

"Allen. . ." Came the soft lullaby, like the innocent laughter of children. And he wanted to turn away from the soft brightness, and yet blinding at the same time.

"Come on Allen!" A hand reaching out for him, milky white, so soft and so silky.

"Come on Allen!" If shriveled into a rough charcoal, and suddenly it became so hot and yet cold at the same time. Like burning ice, and this time he reached for the hand.

Eyes widen in horror when the hand retracted and pushed him away. "Go Allen! Run! Hurry! It's coming closer!"

"Allen!" It screaming and again, it shook him, but not in an emotional way but physical this time. "Allen!" It called once again, sounding so urgent.

"Hahaha," Came his hoarse reply, he opened his eyes, hoping that everything that he saw was simply an illusion.

The voice sigh, and now did he recognize it. "Nea?" He ask, heart dropping upon realization.

Allen pushed himself up, rubbing the salt water from his. Thankfully, one wouldn't notice that some of it were tears. "Nea?" Allen called once again, eyes searching for his siren friend.

Upon seeing Nea's face, the siren broke into a relief sigh. Then he snapped, golden eyes blazing at the other two siren behind him.

They chuckled awkwardly, backing away to the rock. "We only tried to drown him," Road said, putting on a sweet smile.

 _"Only_ tried to drown him?" Neah said slowly, saying it in a sarcastic manner. "More like kill him!"

And Nea sigh again, this time of disappointment, anger clearly visible from his slightly squinted eyes. "You know Road? This is why we can't have _nice_ things."

Tyki raised his hands up in defense, trying to feign an innocent look. "It was her idea," He said, pointing at the girl besides him.

Allen on the other hand, rub his eyes and continued back to stare at them. His eyes clearly disbelieving the current situation unfolding.

Neah swum closer to them slowly, hands squeezed into a thight fist. Then it released, blood flowing from his fingertips.

"This is a simple warning you see. . ." Neah said menacingly, lips curved into a twisted smile and his golden eyes regarded then cruelly.

Allen pinched his arm, wondering wether he was in a dream or reality. After all, it's not everyday that this happen.

.

.

.

"I'm okay Neah. . ." Allen sigh, sounding almost as if he was whining.

Neah didn't stop from reaching out at him, hands searching from any kind of injuries. His reassurance didn't stop the frown on the other face, and instead deepen it in worry.

"I'm fine. . .seriously!" He said, wanting to push away the hands. If only he didn't did it before and Neah look almost like he'd wanted to cry.

"Aside from being wet of course," Allen continued, trying to add humour in the situation.

"Allen. . ." Neah started, his golden eyes glowing.

"I'm fine!" He defended himself.

"But you almost died!" Neah cried, gripping Allen's arm tightly to the point it was bleeding.

Allen used his other hand to release Neah's death hold on his arm. He squeezed the other hand in reassurance, hoping that it would calm down the other.

"But I'm not hurt!" Allen retorted, saying in a happy tone.

"But-" Neah wanted to say.

"You worry to much Neah," Allen said softly, not wanting to pressure the other.

He then pointed at the horizon, where the sun is just starting to set. "Because of that, it's getting late,"

Neah bit his bottom lit, his fangs penetrating it's soft meat. He glanced back and forth between Allen and the sun, where it's starting to get dark.

"You should do it faster Neah, I too want to go before it gets dark," Allen said, his arm arm reaching for Neah.

And surely, the siren obligated, his mouth reaching out from where he had gripped Allen's hand too tightly. It was short this time, as the injury was only little.

Not long after, Neah stopped, the injury fully healed as if it never happened. "Will you be okay?" Neah ask in an urgent manner.

"I'll be fine," Allen assured, nodding at that.

"You should go, it's already setting," Allen continued, his hand ushered for Neah to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Allen said."You should go back before it gets dark,"

Neah was thrown in between worry for Allen and worry for the time, he weighed the two options and finally reached in a conclusion. He dived into the water, hurrying before the finale ray of light exits.

Waiting a few moments, Allen sigh and stood up. His feet wobbling a little by the uneven texture and since he'd sit for a long time. He turned his heels and walked towards the forest.

Silver eyes glowing underneath the shade of the tree, and just for a single one would notice the bittersweet smile as he entered the forest.

 **Woahh, sorry for the late update, I got lost in Neallen world. Come on my peeps, throw me some ideas that you want to happen. If it were me I would make them fuc- bond with each other. . .If only I can write that. I need more ideas, more shenagians before I want the plot to go faster.**

 **With love, Mana~**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Allen," The young siren says, grinning almost mischievously as he used his arms to heave himself onto the rock. Allen helps Neah, seeing as how he was having a bit of a trouble on land.

"What is it Neah?" He question, upon laying the siren to the side.

Neah turned towards his two legged friend, bouncing in sheer excitement. "I got permission. We can go from the break of dawn to dead of night!" He says dramatically.

Allen was smiling at his reaction, he too, was feeling excited at the though he just can't shake of a feeling. " _Go._ Go where, Neah?" He was smiling, and his brows was furrowed. Confusion and happiness at the same time.

Neah moved his body back and forth with a shit-eating grin on his face, his tail waging happily under the ocean and Allen could see his scale clearly under the bright sun. A mixture of black and gold. It came checkered, like a chess board at Neah's upper body, fading away to skin. Though there was still hints of it on his necks and arm, particularly around his gills.

"Since you'd always showed me your world, Allen! I will show you mine this time," Neah happily exclaimed, that idea sounded fantastic though, no wonder how absurd it was.

"But how?" He ask, almost comically.

Neah still grinned, leaning against Allen. "Just wait and see,"

* * *

Allen, just like how people says, woke up at the ass crack of dawn, actually even before that, while the moon was still up. Yeah. . .He can't sleep that night, feeling as his anxious rising for the upcoming day so instead of sleeping, he went towards the opening where he and Neah usually meet, everyday. Making a siren as a friend was never on his to-do list, but meh, life is weird so when it throws lemons and you it's better if you make a garden out of it so you can plant more and sell it to people.

He traced his finger in the water, watching as it ripples and fades away. The sky, was just like that night when he and Neah went stargazing under it's bare skin. Watching and observing, just the two of them. . . It was fun, while it lasted. Back then, it was just him and no one else. Yes, just him and no one else, and this was no different as he waits for the sun to come.

It was cold staying besides the sea, as the air current bring in colder air onto the region. His breath, white puffs of smoke, hung in the air like a curtain waiting to be drawn, a reminder that a season will pass. Allen wonders if he can survive this season, maybe he should stock up soon. Soon. . .but not now. . .

"Allen!" A voice called out, bringing Allen from his trance, he glanced up, coming face to face with golden eyes. "Good morning, Allen," that singsong voice was certainly annoying at first thing in the morning.

Allen yawned widely, stretching his limbs into satisfying cracks. "Good morning, Neah," He greeted back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, something latched itself on his arm and the next thing he knew was the sudden coldness of the morning water.

It was absolutely freezing! Stealing the heat from his very bone. Allen clutches his side, his shirt clinging to his skin. And with a glare that could skin a cat, he directed his pure, unadulterated hatred to the culprit who simply smile sheepishly at him.

"A wake up call," The siren had said with a not so regretful face. But Allen simply sigh at that, knowing full well it was a punishment for cutting Neah's hair back then.

"What now," Allen says snarkily, now that he's in the water there's no way he wants to come out.

Neah was actually silent, not meeting his gaze for a couple of glances. "You have to loose you breath first, Allen," Neah says quietly, fiddling with his finger.

Allen was actually surprise. "So, what you're saying is I have to drown?"

Neah nodded, and Allen contemplates it for a while. Drowning, if Neah's lying then he will die. . Maybe Neah had been lying all along about befriending him, a way to get his meals. .

Allen laugh. How can their relationship be this weak, he trust Neah. Trust him enough to do a stupid stunt like that.

"Okay."He says, causing Neah to jolt in surprise and he too, was surprised by his own commitment.

Neah had said they were scarily alike once. And if his words were true, then in no way would he betray one of them. Because if they were similar, then he would never do anything to make his companion leave him, whether it be death or abandonment. Commitment is scary once you think of it.

Neah took his hand, cold and scaly, it was soothing against Allen's warm and fragile skin. Not a few second later, his head was submerged under the water and Allen wasted no time letting go of the air in his lungs, fighting against his body to retain it. The air on the surface was cold and chilly, but the more he went down and under, the more he could feel warmth in the flowing current. His mouth gaped open as the last bit of air left him completely.

Something took his lips, cold and soft, a familiar sensation he had felt all over his body before. It was inserting something in his body, fresh and foreign, like a baby taking his first gulps of oxygen. His lungs take in the foreign air, seeing as it was scarily close to oxygen, but it was sweet whereas oxygen was not. Arms wrapped around his body, pulling him close, almost protectively, and he realised that under the surface of the water, Neah was so much bigger then him. With his tail as long as any adult's leg. Especially when it comes to him, he was so little in comparison.

Neah pulled away, tracing his hands on Allen's face as he brought their face together. Allen was pouting, and Neah was confused at why Allen was upset.

"What's wrong Allen?" He ask, his voice, supposedly unclear since they were underwater was heard clear, since they were linked together by a mark.

"Nothing. . ." Allen mutters, pulling himself away from the hand. "I haven't grown at all this year, so I'm jealous since you're so big," He find himself saying, not bothering to check of he was being polite or not.

"I don't know about that. . ."Neah chuckles, scratching the side of the face with his long nails. "But I read that once a human reached a certain age, they will grow bigger,"

Allen find himself frowning at Neah's attempt to cheer him up, "Am I at that age yet?" he ask.

Neah too frowned, seemingly in deep thought, contemplating the answer. "I don't know. . .but I'm sure you'll get to it later in the future,"

And the shit-eating grin was back there again, with Neah latching onto Allen's arm and started to drag Allen deeper down. "Let's go, Allen!" He said excitedly.

Allen felt the familiar anxiousness from this morning rising up, he was now how akinly aware of how they were so deep down in the water and how closer they were to the Earth's surface. But Neah doesn't seem to be bothered, excited even as he swum deeper and deeper towards where of he was heading whilst dragging his human companion. It was murky down there, not many things he could make off, the surrounding was a rich shade of nightshade, the colour of the sky at twilight. There was a sudden drop of pressure, and it was as if the Earth had split, Neah dived down, laughing.

Allen doesn't want to, he tugged his arm free, pulling it away from Neah's hold, but it was a mistake, they were already so down under, even light can't manage to break through. It was dark, and black, just like the night he had spent in his cabin alone and tried to lull himself to sleep. He was alone now. . .he was always alone. . .always. . .al-

"-Len!" A voice called out, so desperate, it brought a pang to his heart. "Allen!" It called again.

Allen realize who's that voice belongs to. But he can't see the owner, he can't see anything, it was so dark. _So dark. . ._

"I-I'm right here, Neah," He hesitantly cried out, his feet, kicking slightly to make him stay aloft, but still, he was not floating. "I can't see you!" he continues. crying out into the darkness.

"Me too!" Neah replies. "Well I can sense you but it's hard. Stay where you are!"

And Allen stayed there. Ever wondered being blind? Well this was the case. he can't see anything, no light bouncing onto his receptors, nothing to be seen. And yet, he could feel, the prickling sensation of needles along his legs and arm, the clashing of cold and warm current and the deafening cries of the ocean. It was a familiar presence, just like his home, people might not even call it a house but it's the only place he have to return to. There had been countless of night where he had laid on the floor-bed, wood rubbing against his skin and causing splinters the next morning. The cries of wolves upon the fool moon and Allen had to make sure that everything was lock and sealed tightly so even his scent can't escape. Not to mention the cold night he had to endure, only a dirty cloth as a blanket, a meagre attempt to get warm

How different is the two situation? Not much, it's just the fact that he was on ground while the other was below the water. Painstakingly, simple.

"I found you," Neah's voice appeared softly, taking a presence across Allen as he took his hand. Allen could see, the bright golden iris that peirced the darkness. Just like stars that hung on the twilight sky.

But they were the only stars in the sky, making it even more precious.

"What's wrong, Allen?" he continues to ask, bringing his head closer to get a clear look on Allen's face.

Silver eyes wide and frightened, he had never seen Allen like this, after all, from what he had heard, Allen had fought against wolves and other humans. And he won even though the wolves were carnivorous animal that wants to eat his meat and he won against human three and five times larger then him. Allen had faced fearsome opponents before, so why is he afraid.

"I-I can't anymore please," Allen stutters, looking so close at breaking, his shoulder heaved, shaking slightly, his whole body was trembling. "Please. . ." He _pleads,_ placing his head onto Neah's chest.

"It's okay, Allen,"He ushered, trying to calm down his friend. "We're going to have a fun time-"

"No!" Allen shouts, glancing left and right into the darkness in a sudden frantic. "You don't understand what it means for me!"

 _Neah doesn't understand, he will never understand the feeling of loneliness, the numb that eats away his heart each time. Day is his only companion while night is a time for survival, only the strongest live, he was always alone. . .and he was always afraid, that on day, everything will turn against him. To him, night is simply a fear of emptiness, that one day, the universe will turn against him and he will ceased to be._

 _"Allen!_ Allen! Allen!" Neah ushered, puling Allen into a hug. "Don't be afraid, Allen. . ." He whispers soothingly, raking a hand through Allen's hair. He knew he likes it actually, Allen never jumps away from his touch. He suspects that he was the only one who had touched Allen before.

 _But it's true that I don't understand anything, about you, about the world, about us. But to understand. . .there's still time. . ._

"Just hold onto me, Allen," Neah continues his consolation, wrapping an arm tightly around Allen waist. "I won't let you go, whatever you are afraid here won't harm you. I will not let it harm you, as long as you're with me you're safe,"

It was a good thing they were underwater, or not, Allen's tear could be noticed easily, and he'll have to answer wave upon wave of question of why does water escapes through human's eyes. The thought brought a smile on his face, he looks at Neah, his golden eyes that practically glows. Their entangled hand was the only thing that he needs.

"Just one more time," Neah tugs, a pleasing smile on his face as he did so. "Can you do it, Allen?"

Allen nodded, and this time, Neah took extra precaution as they went deeper. Always making sure that Allen was in front of him, and keeping both of his hands on Allen so that nothing can happen.

* * *

 **So this chapter was extra long as an apology that I left this story hanging. So, how cute this two are?**

 **Up next is Wisely's source of annoyance, starring Allen and Neah, along with an overly enthusiastic Road and a Tyki who just gives up already.**

 **With love,**

 **Mana**


	8. Finale

I would like to say sorry for every wrong that I had done. I am deleting this account.


	9. Goodbye

So it seems this is the second time I'm leaving. I'm heartbroken really, seeing as I had enjoyed this site very much. But I can't continue on writing anymore. I'm don't have a lot of time to write anymore and I think it's best if I leave, you might see me commenting on stories from time to time.

I'm really thankful for all you user who jad supported me from my very first update until the end. And I'm very thankful to those who had read and liked my story. And above all, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving like this again and I'm sorry for my stories that I'll never finnish.

Thanks you,

Mana


End file.
